fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rainbow Tiger
Rainbow Tiger '(pol. ''Tęczowy Tygrys) – ziemski kucyk i ogier, który w wyniku choroby nie ma znaczka. Kucykowa wersja użytkownika Sea Flanker. '''Wygląd Jego sierść ma kolor pomarańczowy w czarne paski, a grzywa ma kolor beżowo - żółty. Grzywa jest średnio obcięta. Włosy na grzywie zawsze mu stoją niezależnie od pory dnia, ma tak od urodzenia. Jest on wzrostu zwykłego kucyka, nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Poświęca na pielęgnację grzywy około 30 minut dziennie. Ma bardzo donośny i wyrazisty, nie piskliwy głos w okresie dojrzewania często w czasie rozmów przez telefon był brany za starszego niż był. Mimo tego, że nie ma znaczka, uwielbia swój wygląd. Najbardziej podoba mu się jego grzywa. O kucyku Jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie i często lubi się wydurniać. Zawsze jest w dobrym humorze, lubi trollować innych. Jest prawdomówny, towarzyski, uczciwy, nie lubi chamstwa i głupoty innych kucyków. Zawsze taki był nigdy nie odstępował od swoich postanowień, można powiedzieć że był przykładnym kucykiem, lecz nie lubił gdy ktoś sprawował nad nim władzę. Lubi piłkę nożną, czasem gra w nią dla relaksu. Życiorys Życie Rainbow Tigera nie zawsze było łatwe. W wieku 10 lat został osierocony i jego jedyną blisko osoba jaką znał był jego brat. Po stracie rodziców trafił do domu dziecka gdzie dobrze mu nie było nadal nie chętnie opowiada o tym co się tam działo. Kiedy skończył 17 lat uciekł z domu dziecka. W wieku 18 lat zaczął studiować filozofię na uniwersytecie 3 wieku. Po skończeniu studiów zamieszkał w domu jego rodziców. Mimo swojego wieku nigdy nie znalazł żadnej partnerki, więc z tego powodu mieszka samotnie. Dzieciństwo Jako dziecko Rainbow Tiger był spokojny i uprzejmy. Miał wielu przyjaciół. Chętnie chodził do przedszkola a później do szkoły gdzie dobrze się uczył. Przez cała szkołę podstawowa zdawał z czerwonym paskiem. Szkoła podstawowa Kiedy Tiger poszedł do szkoły poczuł się bardziej pewnie siebie nie przestraszało go codzienne chodzenie do szkoły, odrabianie prac domowych. Wszakże był kucem jak na swój wiek pewnym siebie. Gimnazjum W gimnazjum nie było tak łatwo jak w podstawówce większość klasy Tigera czuła się "dorosłymi" przez co ciężko było mu z nimi nawiązać kontakt. Na początku w klasie był traktowany jak powietrze nikt z nim nie zamienił chociaż jednego słowa. Dopiero w 2 klasie kto kolwiek zaczął z nim rozmawiać ale i było to na zasadzie "cześć". W 3 klasie w zasadzie ucichł wszelkie bójki ponieważ , wszyscy dali sobie po przysłowiowej "mordzie" i nikt nie miał do tego pretekstu. Oczywiscie ktoś co jakiś czas z kimś się "poszarpał", ale nie było to poważne ani na skale wcześniejszych konfliktów. Liceum W liceum klasa Tigera była jeszcze gorsza niż poprzednio. Klasa była rasistowska i po kilku tygodniach podzeliła się na grupy pomiędzy którymi często wybuchały nie byle jakie bójki, w wielu uczestniczył RT mimo jego woli ponieważ najczęściej to on musiał się bronić. W liceum było naprawdę wiele egzaminów jako jeden z nielicznych z klasy zdał je wszystkie i nie musiał powtarzać klasy. Studia Na studiach skupił się głownie na nauce i mało z kim rozmawiał z własnej inicjatywy. Wchodzenie w etap dorosłości Rainbow Tiger zrozumiał że dawni przyjaciele z dzieciństwa odwrócili się od niego na zawsze. Zrozumał że teraz może liczyć tylko na siebie i brata. Wiedział też że nadszedł jeden z najcięższych okresów w jego życiu,stawiający przed nim nowe przeciwności losu. Charakter Rainbow Tiger jest porywczy, czasem flegmatyczny i choleryczny. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś go obraża i mówi złe rzeczy o jego przyjaciołach. Uczciwość Rainbow Tiger jest uczciwy. Kiedy był małym źrebakiem zobaczył jak inny kucyk kradnie innemu kucykowi jego zabawkę. Wiedział że jeśli nie zareaguje na ten incydent postąpi nieuczciwie. Więc zareagował odebrał zabawkę złodziejowi i oddał ją właścicielowi. Przez to co zrobił w oczach wielu kucyków stał uczciwy i honorowy. Odwaga Rainbow Tiger jest bardzo odważny,nie boi się przyznać do swoich błędów. Zawsze mówi co myśli chociaż w niektórych momentach nie powinien. Optymizm Rainbow Tiger jest zawsze optymistyczny nieważne w jakiej sytuacji zawsze wierzy w rzeczy niemożliwe. Ambicje Tiger jest bardzo ambitnym ogierem, długo pracuje nad osiągnięciem celu i szybko przynosi to efekty.Nawet, jeśli coś mu się nie udaje, dalej dąży do całkowitego wykonania pracy. Denerwuje się, jeśli jego ciężka praca nie zostaje nagrodzona. Wytrzymałość na ból fizyczny Rainbow Tiger jest wytrzymały na ból fizyczny ,kiedy był małym ogierem złamał sobie kopyto mimo wielkiego bólu jaki przeszywał jego nogę wytrzymał długą drogę do domu bez płaczu co było dziwne jak na jego wiek. Od tej chwili wszelkie urazy jakich doznawał nie były dla niego tak wielkim problemem jak dla innych. Wady Rainbow Tiger jak każdy kucyk ma również swoje wady. Oto niektóre z nich: Napady głupawki Rainbow Tiger czasem ma napady głupawki,objawiają się one w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Objawiają się niekontrolowanymi atakami śmiechu. Upartość Rainbow Tiger jest bardzo uparty zawsze stawia na swoje ,zawsze twierdzi że on wie najlepiej nawet jeśli tak nie jest. Często walcząc o swoje zdanie doprowadza do kłótni. Uparty był od małego wszyscy myśleli że z wiekiem mu to przejdzie mylili się ! Jest nadal tak samo uparty , chwilami nawet bardziej niż kiedyś. Lenistwo Rainbow Tiger jest leniwy często odkłada ważne rzeczy na ostatnia chwile. Lecz kiedy sprawa jest poważna potrafi szybko się zmobilizować. Kiedy był mniejszy był jeszcze bardziej leniwy. Skleroza Rainbow Tiger jest zapominalski, nie raz zdarzało mu się zapominać różnych rzeczy. Działanie po żywiole Tiger działa i mówi szybko. Zazwyczaj to co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Nie zastanawia się i po prostu wykonuje i wypowiada się bezpośrednio. Często nie zastanawiając się, mówi coś czego potem żałuje. Znaczek Z powodu braku znaczka często był wyśmiewany przez innych. Być może kiedyś zostanie wymyślony lek na jego schorzenie. W wieku 11 lat kiedy większość jego rówieśników miała znaczki on go nie miał na początku nie dziwiło go to ponieważ sądził ze to przyjdzie z czasem. Mijały miesiące lecz znaczka nadal nie było Rainbow Tiger zaczął się niepokoić zwrócił się do lekarza który stwierdził że to nie uleczalna choroba i to był następny wielki cios wymierzony w i tak trudne życie Rainbow Tigera. Rodzina Stracił rodziców w wyniku niewyjaśnionego wypadku. Był bardzo przygnębiony po tym, lecz przyjaciele mu pomogli. Ma również brata, który ma na imię Black Prince, często z nim rozmawia. Rodzice Rainbow Tiger miał mamę o imieniu Rosanna i ojca o imieniu Raphael. Mama była kucykiem ziemskim a tata pegazem. Obdarzali Tigera oraz jego brata wielką miłością. Rodzeństwo Rainbow Tiger posiada starszego o 3 lata brata o imieniu Black Prince jest on pegazem. Bracia są z sobą bardzo zżyci. Przyjaźnie Zawsze jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie. Nigdy nie odrzuca nowych przyjaciół traktuje ich jak rodzinne. Lista BFF Na razie jest krótka lecz zostanie rozbudowana *Dawn *Layla *Tsubasa Kashi *Opacity Przyjaźń z Tsu Pewnego zimnego dnia RT siedział na ławce, było bardzo wesoło na ulicach Ponyville. Tylko jeden kucyk siedzący na równoległej ławce był smutny i zmartwiony. Tiger zaciekawiony podszedł do ogiera, zapytał go, co się stało. Kuc od razu, bez żadnego wahania zaczął mu się zwierzać, że jego przyjaciółka wyjechała, przestała odpisywać na listy. Po wysłuchaniu historii Tiger też postanowił opowiedzieć mu o swoich problemach. O tym jak stracił rodziców. Tak się zagadali, że zapomniał go nawet spytać o imię. Pierwszy uczynił to pegaz. Tak rozpoczęła się przyjaźń z Kashim Tsubasą. Od tej pory zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Przyjaźń z Blue Truth Z Blue Truth poznał się dzięki swojej Koleżance, Pony Game. Kiedyś RT przyjaźnił się z jej kuzynką, ale kontakt między nimi zaginął. Poszukując dawnej przyjaciółki jakimś cudem natrafił na Blue, która miała informacje o jego koleżance. Tiger i Dominika pogadali, a potem w podzięce za udzielenie informacji zaprosił ją na lody. Szybko odkryli, że lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, mają podobne zainteresowania i zgadzają się ze sobą w wielu tematach. Spotykali się każdego dnia, aż w końcu się zaprzyjaźnili. Jednak nie było takiej sielanki. Kontakt między nimi zaczął zanikać. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Zaczęły się pretensje, wyrzuty, kłótnie... Rainbow Tiger twierdził że wszystko to wina jego przyjaciółki ,obiecali odbudować dawną przyjaźń... udało się! Znów jest tak jak dawniej. Rozmawiają ze sobą, śmieją i nie mają do siebie pretensji. Rainbow Tiger twierdzi że Blue to dobra przyjaciółka na której można polegać. Zwierzęta Rainbow Tiger posiadał kiedyś psa rasy west highland terrier, który niestety zdechł ze starości. Rainbow Tiger był bardzo smutny z tego powodu. Dostał go od rodziców jako prezent na 8 urodziny opiekował nim się jak najlepiej jak potrafił i obdarzał go miłością do ostatniego dnia jego życia. Nie lubi kotów, twierdzi że koty przywiązują się do miejsca,a nie do człowieka. Zainteresowania Uwielbia zachody słońca. Jego zainteresowaniem jest filozofia i historia. Jego ulubioną sentencja brzmi tak "są na tym świecie rzeczy o które warto walczyć i ginąć". Perkusja Rainbow Tiger potrafi grać na perkusji uczył się gry na niej od źrebięcia. Teraz osiągnął perfekcje w swoich możliwościach. Talent do perkusji odkrył jego brat, dzięki namową z jego strony Rainbow Tiger został wysalany do szkoły muzycznej w której kształtował swoje umiejętności. Nigdy nie grał jeszcze w żadnej kapeli grał po prostu sam dla siebie, nie chwalił się tym ze umie grać na perkusji po prostu nie twierdzi ze to coś niesamowitego. Akordeon W wieku 14 lat Rainbow Tiger stwierdził że gra na perkusji jest ,ale chciałby też spróbować swoich sił na innym instrumencie . Długo zastanawiał się jaki instrument wybrać wreszcie po wielu tygodniach zdecydował się na akordeon. Dużo czasu musiał poświęcić na naukę gry na nim. Wreszcie po 6 miesiącach nauczył się na nim grać. Mimo że nie gra na nim tak dobrze jak na perkusji, da się słuchać tego słuchać. Deskorolka Kiedy Rainbow Tiger był widział jego koledzy z podwórka jeżdżą na deskorolce. Czasem dawali mu pojeździć na ich deskorolce ale było to rzadko. Więc chciał on mieć swoją własną deskorolkę ,musiał on sam z bratem zbierać pieniądze przez wykonywanie drobnych typu koszenie trawnika czy wprowadzanie na spacer psów sąsiadów. Wreszcie po paru tygodniach zbierania pieniędzy razem z bratem kupili swoją pierwszą deskorolkę. Pierwsze jazdy okupione były duża ilością upadków. Z biegiem czasu powoli wychodziło im to coraz lepiej,aż wreszcie po wielu bolesnych upadkach nauczyli się dobrze jeździć. Tenis Rainbow Tiger kiedy był mały chodził na treningi tenisa,grał bardzo dobrze ku ucieszy całej rodziny. Niestety wypadek w wieku 9 lat przekreślił jego karierę w tenisie, przez ponad 10 miesięcy nie mógł uprawiać żadnego sportu był to dla niego wielki cios,po tym wydarzeniu był bardzo przygnębiony i smutny. Do tego badania wykazały ze nawet po powrocie do zdrowa kontuzja prawego ramienia uniemożliwia dalszą grę w tenisa,był przez to jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony i smutny ,nie mógł tej wiadomości do siebie przyjąć. Dopiero po wielu tygodniach zrozumiał to. Wreszcie po 3 latach mógł wrócić do tenisa. Mimo że nie jest tak dobry jak kiedyś i jeszcze wiele do zrobienia przed, powoli wraca do dawnej formy. Ma nadzieje by kiedyś znów osiągnąć poziom przed kontuzją. Muzyka Rainbow Tiger przeważnie słucha hard rocka czasem metalu lubi także hip hop i rap. Jego gusty muzyczne kształciły się na przestrzeni lat, w wieku 13 lat słuchał głownie hard rocka i metalu, w późniejszym okresie doszedł rap i hip hop. Nie toleruje dupstepu i techno krytykuje je na każdym kroku , nie rozumie osób które lubią ten gatunek muzyki. Uważa że jest ona bezsensowna Teorie spiskowe Rainbow Tiger ma talent do tworzenia teorii spiskowych zwykle są one kompletna głupotą ale niektóre mają poparcie w szerszym kręgu. Dieta Rainbow Tiger lubi jeść owoce ,jego ulubionym owocem jest pomarańcza. Na obiad zazwyczaj je zupy , a na kolacje kanapki z serem. Najczęściej pije herbate oraz różne soki,czasem także alkohole. Geneza powstania Jego imię zostało skonstruowane ze słowa rainbow (ang. tęcza) i z nazwy czołgu panzer 6 aufs h tiger, którego nazwa przyszła do głowy twórcy przez przypadek chociaż taki pojazd istniał naprawdę. Do stworzenia OC przyczyniła się piosenka "Eye of the tiger", która leciała w tle podczas tworzenia OC . Wygląd kucyka był taki od początku i nadal taki jest więc kucyk nie zmienił się od powstania ani trochę. Czy wiesz, że... *Rainbow Tiger urodził się 9 lutego. *Jest w około 80% ponysoną twórcy. *W kucykowych latach ma 21 lat. *Jest wyższy o około 5 cm od innych kucyków. *Ukończył studia na kierunku prawa. *Ma brata, który jest o 3 lata starszy od niego. *Jego ulubioną pozycją w piłce nożnej jest cofnięty pomocnik. *Jego grzywa jest stylizowana na włosach twórcy. *Uwielbia zachody słońca. *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony. *Lubi sok pomarńczowy. *Nie lubi kotów. *Jego ulubionym sokiem jest jabłkowy. Cytaty *"Tak na pewno." *"Gruby stoi na bramce." *"Nie, nie mogę teraz." *"Idę do sklepu." *"Jak zawsze wychlałeś mi cały sok." *"Chamstwo i drobno mieszczaństwo". *"Wyłącz ten szajs"-Słysząc dubstep w radiu. *"Hehe, nie śmieszne..." Przypisy Niestety nie gram ani na perkusji ani na akordeonieTak naprawdę nie mam brata Taka sytuacja. Większość cytatów jest z mojej codzienności. Tak z Hip-Hopu to najbardziej lubię paktofonikę Rainbow Tiger nie ma znaczka dlatego bo nie miałem na niego pomysłu (tak wiem fail) Galeria Kategoria:Ogiery bez znaczka Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML